Second Chance
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Tired of being hurt and hurting the people she loved Hinata leaves to start a new life. 6 years have passed and she finally feels like she normal again. She decided to start going out and actually opening herself up to new experience and just when she thinks she over it she sees him again. Will she run or take the second chance? Secrets Sequel


**Second Chance : Sequel To Secrets  
**

Hinata Hyuga was no longer that naive little girl she had been before. She grew from a shy girl to a confident woman. She smiled to her peers and everyone around her, but no one would know that late a night she would stay up, staring at the ceiling remembering the man who broke her heart.

6 years had gone by and life wasn't what Hinata had expected back in early 20's. Her boyfriend and love of her life and had dumped her for her best friend and when she found someone to fall into his arms, he came back. She tried to deny him but their chemistry was to thick to ignore. Suddenly she found herself in a affair with than who broke her heart, threatening to not hurt the man who open his heart to her but her old friend. Sure maybe she deserved it but Sasuke, the one who picked up when she was down, didn't.

She wish to say that it only happened once. That she told Naruto, the man who broke her heart, to leave her alone but she didn't. She push him away and he would pull her back. They would end up in her bed making love all night, just to have him run off the next morning to her.

Hinata had never felt so low. She knew it was wrong. She knew he was toxic. So, she went away.

She broke things off with Sasuke, packed her things and left, no words to Naruto anyone close to him. She needed to get away from him. She needed to grow and leave the life she had been living so far.

Ever since she left he life took a turn. To this day she was still single. After all that drama she had decided to put that part of her life on hold and just concentrate on her work and she was happy.

She got to the big city and got a job as teacher. She enjoyed being with children and she enjoyed feeling like she could make something better.

It was needless to say that she did not miss her old life or the people she had left behind.

It was the end of the day and the last of her students had been picked up by their parents. Hinata was just gathering her paper work when one of her coworkers walked in. "Hey Hina, you on for tonight, right?" the blonde woman asked, sliding her slip on top of Hinata's desk.

Hinata smile kind as she looked at her friend. "I already told you. Going to parties isn't really my thing. I rather be home reading a book" Hinata answered, crossing her arms.

"Come on Hinata! Live a little. Seriously sometimes it seems you're 42 instead of 26" the woman pouted and Hinata laughed. "Seriously live a little Hinata"

Hinata smiled again and continue to gather her paperwork. "Maybe I did all the living I needed to do" she murmured.

"That's impossible" The woman rolled her eyes. "Come with us. Have a little fun" she said, playfully shoving Hinata. "We might spot some hot guys" she wiggled her eyebrows and they both began to giggle.

"Fine. I'll go" Hinata sigh and the woman cheered.

"Okay. I'll pick you up" she said hopping off the desk and heading towards the door. "Toodles"

"Bye" she said and continue to clean up.

Although she didn't really feel ready to date or even go out or put herself out there, she knew she needed to start at some point and she definitely knew that if she was up to her she would never stop.

Maybe 6 years was enough of a wait.

That night Hinata made herself feel beautiful. She curled her long dark locks. Put some make up on and even bought herself a nice dress. She looked herself in the mirror and felt proud. She had come a long way.

At 9P.M on the dot, Hinata's friend honked the horn outside of her apartment. Hinata gather her purse and jumped into her friends car. "Whoa whoa! Who is this hottie getting in my car" her friend teased.

"Oh stop" Hinata giggled.

"I knew the mention of hot men would convince you. Can't lie to the hormones" Her friend laughed and drove off.

The car ride was filled with hit pop songs they both sang along to. She looked at her friend and thought of her current life and felt happy. But in the back her mind, there he was. Picking at her brain waiting for the perfect moment for her to let her guard down just to come back again and torment her. After all this years, she still loved him.

They got to the club. The music was loud, pounding even from the outside. The instant Hinata entered the place she could barely hear her own thoughts.

Her friend pulled her through the crowd and bought the first shot. Hinata let the bright green liquid into her mouth, the burning trail heading down her throat.  
"Whoo! Let's party!" Her friend screamed over the music before pulling her into the middle of the dance floor.

It had been a while since Hinata had a real drink. She didn't any of it until she started to feel a little too relax and woozy. She dance along with her friend, letting everything else just slip away. It felt nice.

After three songs, she was ready for more. She cheered with the rest of the crowd as the next song played when she felt her friend pulled her arm. "Cutie, 2 O'clock. Check you out" she whispered hastily into her ear.

Hinata lifted her gaze and spotted the man across the room. Suddenly everyone around her started to move in slow motion and for some reason the music just went dead. Her eyes met with his and her heart instantly began to beat harder. There he stood. The love of her life. Leaning against the bar, his eyes on hers. "I found you" his eyes read.

She stared for a minute, hoping it was just her imagination. It had happen before. She would see a blonde man from the corner of the eye and she would think it was him but it never was. Except tonight.

Suddenly the music boomed again and everyone seemed to go back to their normal fast pace dancing.

"I have to go" she said, her eyes wide.

"What? We just got here" Her friend shouted over the music.

"I'm sorry" She said, breaking the eye contact from him and looking down at her friend. "I need to go" she said before taking off.

She needed to leave. She needed to stay far away from him. She pushed and shoved anyone in her way until she was out. She took a nice deep breath, just as she feeling like she escape. She started walking down the side walk when she heard her name being yelled.

"Hinata, please stop" he begged. Hinata swallowed hard and continue walking, hoping he would give up but she knew better. "Hinata!" she heard again but time his hand grabbed her arm. "Please don't run away from me"

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" she exclaimed, shoving him away.

"I live here" he said, holding his arms up. "I know this looks bad but I wasn't following you" he said.

"Yeah right" she huffed.

"Hinata, I'm serious" he said. They stared at each other as Naruto slowly lowered his hands and placed them in his pockets.

"You live here?" she asked, confused. Naruto nodded.

"3 years now" he answered.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah" he said. His eyes shifted away from her for a second before looking into hers. A thing he did when he was nervous. She would know.

"Is she...?" she began to ask but Naruto shook his head.

"No... we're over" he explained. "After you left I fell in a deep depression. I couldn't hide my feelings and she got tired of me" he shrugged. "I picked myself up and well... here I am" he smiled.

Hinata felt herself smile. "Yeah. Me too"

"About before... Back then I mean" he said slowly. "It was a mess. I was young and stupid and... I'm sorry"

The instant the words left his mouth a weight was lifted off her shoulder. "Thank you" she said. "I've been waiting for those words for a long time"

Naruto sigh and nodded. "I've been waiting to say those words for a long time" he said.

Silence fell between them but this time it was comfortable. Like a wall had been crumble down and the unpleasantness was gone. "It was nice to see you Naruto. I... I have to go home now" she said. She nod her once and turned around. Her head told her to keep on walking but her heart wanted her to stay. She took a couple of steps away from him when she heard him speak again.

"I still love you" he said and she stopped. "I know I made a mistake. I know probably don't deserve a second chance but I'm not that kid anymore. I've grown and mature a lot more. I knew you were here. I knew you close but I didn't want to look for you. I wasn't sure how you would take it or if you even forgive me and maybe you haven't but I can't let you walk away and not let you know that I still love you" he said.

Hinata swallowed hard. She wanted to listen to her head, the past haunting her memories. What if he hadn't change? What if it came back to be the same? What if she let him back in her life and he would break her heart again? She turned to face him and saw parts of the boy she use to know and parts of a man she didn't know. This part was mature and safe. His childish trades almost gone.

If she had changed, maybe he as well.

"We can't go off where we left off" She said.

"I know" he said.

"And what happen needs to be in the past" she said.

"It will" he said.

Another silent moment. They stare at each other. Hinata studied him and Naruto wonder what she thought. He hoped for another chance. He hoped she would take him back. He had hope to one day run into her but he left it to faith. He had done a lot of the pushing and he knew that was not the way into her heart. He wanted it to be fair. So he took a chance and hope she would take it as well.

Hinata opened her purse and took out a piece of paper and maker. She scribble her number on it before heading towards him. "Call me" she said, shoving the paper in his hand. "A new start. As if we don't know each other" she said.

"Okay" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm just a girl at the bar" she said.

"And I'm just a guy at the bar" he said and they smiled. She turned back around and walked off. She always thought that the day she would see him she would crumble but instead she left feeling better than she had felt in years.

Suddenly her phone rang in pocket. She took it out, looked at the new number and answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Do you want to get some food?" Naruto's raspy manly voice answer on the other side of the line. A smile crept back on her lips as she turned. She saw Naruto holding the phone to his ear, smiling.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Of course" he said.

"Where to?" she asked.

"I know of a place" he said.

Hinata chuckled and nodded. "Okay, take me to this place" she said. Naruto chuckled and hanged up. He jogged to her side and grinned as he stepped closer. "Let's go" he said and they began to walk side by side to their new tomorrow.


End file.
